


【授翻】Say My Name/喊我名字

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 作者笔记：欢迎回来！我尝试写点簧文但是失败了。





	【授翻】Say My Name/喊我名字

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660958) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：欢迎回来！我尝试写点簧文但是失败了。

Tony如在天堂。

他懒洋洋地躺在浴缸里，里面灌满了热气腾腾的水，Stephen身体的重量压在他的胸口上。 他爱人的闭着眼睛，胸膛随着每一次呼吸缓缓地上下起伏，头发在高温下蜷曲着，脸通红可爱。

Tony目不转睛地盯着他。

Stephen一小时前刚从一次长途跋涉中回来，到的时候浑身血污，疲惫不堪，于是那会儿起Tony就一直在爱抚照顾他。水里飘着肥皂泡，散发着淡淡的薰衣草香味，这是他为缓解Stephen的肌肉酸痛撒的泻盐的功劳。Tony手里拿着一块毛巾，心不在焉地用它擦拭着Stephen的胸部、腹部，还没有完全清理干净，只是在抚慰他的爱人，让他进入了一种难以抵抗的、困倦迷乱的状态。

Tony感觉对方有一点头痛的迹象，但吃了药、洗了澡之后似乎已经消失了，他有足够的理智让灯光保持在舒适温暖的低亮度。零星的擦伤和瘀痕似乎也在消退，Tony知道Stephen自己在花时间处理这些。

他前倾身体，正好在Stephen的耳朵、脸颊和脖子上落下一个轻轻的吻。爱人的嘴唇勾起个淡淡的微笑，但几乎没睁眼，只是歪着头，更加坚定地贴在Tony的胸膛上。

“感觉怎么样了？”Tony低声道。

Stephen发出一声微弱的抱怨，好像觉得这是个愚蠢的问题，但是Tony喜欢听。他知道自己在照顾Stephen，用温柔的手帮对方将苦行与噩梦般的经历抛到脑后，总是满足他内心深处某种肉体的冲动，那种想要保护和照顾对方的冲动。Tony才不会因为寻求那一点点认可而道歉的，他知道Stephen也不会因此而嫉妒他。

Stephen又叹了口气，这一次在水里放松了一些，“很好，感觉不错，Tony。”

他笑了，忍不住笑了，这回是开始有目的地用起了毛巾。Tony将布浸入水中，轻轻加了更多肥皂，开始尽职尽责地擦拭仍然留在皮肤上的污垢和汗水。

这是个早已被他们铭记在心的仪式。从Stephen的脖子开始，他总是需要更用力地摩擦束腰外衣领子会掉下来的地方，直到那里变得发红，留下醒目的淤痕；接着是胸部上方，在那儿抹点肥皂沫，朝着Stephen总会发出的低沉满足的哼哧声咧嘴一笑；再低一些，直到偷偷出现在那凸起的乳尖上，凝视着爱人的嘴唇从平静的呼气变成张开的样子。

沿着胸骨向下移动，Tony知道要小心些这里的淤青呈现出各种颜色，虽然他知道即使问了Stephen也不会告诉他的，但是不难看出一定是有人在那儿结结实实踢了一脚。Stephen的防御咒很少有失败的时候，这让Tony的胃一阵痉挛。

穿过这番景象，轮到了Stephen的肚子，他松了一口气。沿着那里缓缓转圈，腹部的肌肉在抚摸下绷紧跳动。Tony每划弄三下就会低下头去看Stephen眉头蹙起的表情，一种完全没得到满足的感觉油然而生。

每当Stephen回来，这种仪式很少发展成性的性质。只是关于为他擦洗和照顾他、与他准备上床睡觉，Tony可以整晚抱着他直到第二天，因为自己是如此想念爱人。

但是这一次Stephen离开的时间比往常要久，差不多有一个半星期。他的爱人没法脱身，忙于处理所在维度的战斗；而他无法满足于用双手取悦自己。经历过维度跳跃之后，使用性玩具是个糟糕的主意。

很明显，Stephen已经敏锐地感觉到了这一点，他的阴茎已经半硬，呼吸也加速了一些。尽管如此，Tony还是有些懈怠，目光飞快扫过对方裸露的皮肤，他知道那里又疼又破，犹豫着不愿做任何可能让情况变得更糟的事情。

然而Stephen明白自己的极限，于是Tony再次向前倾身，这回舌头沿着耳廓划过，伴随着他的动作引发了陶醉的全身颤抖，“你还好吗？”

“是的。”Stephen低声说。

他相信了这话，于是小心翼翼地将毛巾放在一边，看见Stephen现下双眼半睁，注视着自己的一举一动。Tony微笑着小心地用手握住了Stephen的手，从身边托起来扶在浴缸边。Stephen用颤抖的手指轻轻弯曲抓住了边缘，静静地让它们停留在避开伤害的位置。

Tony松开手，将自己的胳膊垫Stephen身下，紧紧地搂住他的腰，把他更紧地扯到胸前，动作的过程中他自己的阴茎蹭到了一下，Tony不由咬住了唇。然后才将胳膊放在Stephen腹部下方。

“你想要什么？”他轻声问道。

“摸摸我。”Stephen说得明明白白，Tony几乎要笑了。这个人知道Tony可以逗弄他一整晚，如果他们有时间的话，他会高兴地看着Tony在身下扭动几个小时。水还是热的；但是不会持续太久了。

于是，Tony伸出一只手，包裹住Stephen兴奋的地方，那一瞬间让他无法动弹，情不自禁。“现在要怎么办呢？”

Stephen把头往后仰了一点，“别这样Tony，你知道我想要什么。”

Tony笑了笑，开始缓缓地、仔细地拨弄着水，很高兴肥皂令手变得光滑，这样就能将感觉保持下去。Stephen的臀部向前扭动着，喘息着。Tony在他的额角嵌下一个吻，“我爱你。”

Stephen闭上了的眼睛，手紧紧攥住浴缸的边缘，平静地喘着气：“我爱你Tony，那么爱你。”

Tony用空着的手轻轻揉抚着他的肚子，“放松，”他呢喃道，感受着绷紧的身体，“让我照顾你。”

过了一会儿，他的手稳稳地握住Stephen的硬挺，但并不那么紧，毫无疑问，这让痛苦减轻了。Stephen看上去那么美好，脸上沾着灼灼的水光，浴缸里的热气令他变得更好看了：他将双腿尽量伸展到浴缸允许容纳的距离，吐出无声的喘息。

“好孩子。”他低声道，Tony只觉得浑身战栗，不由呼出一口气来。

Tony将手握得稍紧，每搔弄三下就用大拇指蹭一下顶端，看着小小的液体从顶端沁出滑落，滴在他沾满肥皂的手上。Stephen坚持不到很久，他也不会责怪他的，这是非常非常漫长的一周半。

“Tony。”Stephen低声呻吟一声，屁股开始在Tony手中磨蹭起来。

听到自己的名字让Tony的阴茎径直竖了起来，但Tony毫不在意，而是又在Stephen的太阳穴上吻了吻。现在不是轮到他自己的时候，是Stephen的，而他可以沉浸在爱人嘴唇中溢出的声响中，直到那么接近。

水轻轻地流向四周，房间突然变得闷热，Stephen的体重足以让他喘不过气来。 他们在一起才五个月，就有了那么多，这一切。

他可以看着Stephen濒临高潮，可以看到压力回传到身体上，可以听着自己的名字被一次又一次地念着，越来越紧促，那种深沉的男中音如乐在耳，于是一只手逐渐加速，另一只手抓起毛巾，准备接住Stephen的释放。

“Stephen?”

“ ** **Tony。**** ”几乎是恳求。

“没事的，”Tony低声轻诉，又吻了一下太阳穴，用鼻子蹭了蹭Stephen的脸颊，知道对方喜欢被山羊胡摩挲过的刺痛触感，“来吧，亲爱的，来吧，来吧。为我出来。”

两次抚弄之后Stephen的臀部猛得一抬，发出一声低沉的呻吟，双手松开了浴缸抓住了Tony的前臂，同时不停继续摩擦着。Stephen低声呼喊着Tony的名词，听起来有些迷惘，身体因为快感过度的刺激而颤抖。

Tony停下来将毛巾放在一面，注视着Stephen；后者轻轻吐着气，手指抠进Tony的皮肤。他轻柔地吻着，在Stephen肚子上划着圈，明白这种亲密关系对他们彼此来说都仍旧有些可怕，Stephen总是在如此脆弱之后需要一些时间来冷静。没关系的，Tony可以等一整晚。

不会用那么久的。Stephen睁开眼睛，嘴角掠过一丝慵懒而缓慢的微笑，Tony情不自禁地问，“现在感觉如何？”他玩笑地说道。

Stephen哼了一声，“很好，好多了。”

Tony低低地笑了起来，当Stephen转过头来索取一个吻时，他迫不及待地应答。很快，他们会需要从浴缸里出来换衣服，再不久，他们就会爬上床，Tony终于可以像过去一周里一直想做的那样抱着他，但是此刻他更乐意就这样，和他的爱人在一起，一本满足。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：我尽力了真的尽力了。  
> 译者笔记：还有什么比劳累了一周之后在爱人的照顾下舒舒服服泡个澡什么的更幸福的吗……  
> 有的。那就是每天都看到我cp这样。


End file.
